Harry Potter and the Warning
by Severina J. Granger
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends uncover a ghost that warns them about the future


Harry Potter and the Warning  
Chapter 1  


  
*I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE SEVERINA, AND SARINA,ELIZABETH IS MY FRIEND'S CHARACTER*  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Severina and Hermione were home alone. Their parents went to a fancy dinner party and they were left home alone. Hermione was doing her homework, while Severina was listening to Sarah McLaughlin. "Severina, are Harry and Ron coming over tonight?" Hermione asked.  
"Yea, I think so. Ginny's coming with them, too," Severina said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Severina answered it.   
"Oh, hi Harry, hi Ron," Severina paused and looked around, "Where's Ginny?"  
"She's getting the snacks with Fred and George," replied Ron. Harry was looking around the massive mansion in which Severina and Hermione lived.  
"What are you looking at, Harry?" asked Hermione, who suddenly emerged from the living room's darkness.  
"Nothing, it's just your house is really big. Is it really old?" asked Harry in an awed voice.  
"It was built during the renaissance," said Hermione in her know-it-all voice.  
"We're here! Now the party can begin!" said Fred in a mischievous voice, as he barged into the foyer. George came in behind him.  
"Some brothers you are, making your youngest and only sister carry the snacks," grumbled Ginny from the massive mound of snacks, "where do you want these Severina?"  
"You can just put them on the coffee table in the living room," replied Severina, "speaking of coffee, would anyone like some coffee?" asked Severina, as she turned to go to the kitchen.  
"You drink coffee. Mum won't let me because she says it stunts your growth," complained Ginny.  
"I'll let you in on a little secret. My parents don't want me drinking coffee either but I do it anyway," said Severina with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Is there anything else we should know about the mysterious Severina Josephine Granger?" said George in an amused voice.   
"Hey! What's going on down here?" said Sadrina in a sleepy voice.  
"Sarina Marie Granger! I thought I told you to go to bed," said Hermione, in an angry voice.   
"I was in bed, but I heard noises and voices down here," said Sarina,who was five, in a stubborn voice.  
"Well, then would you please go back to bed, asked Severina in a calm voice.   
"Will you read me a bedtime story and get me a glass of water, Severina?" asked Sarina. Severina was about to give her reply when there was a knock at the door. Severina answered it. It was Elzabeth, Severina's friend from school and her next door neighbor.  
"What brings you here, Elizabeth?" asked Severina curiously.  
"Well, the power went out at my house and I was wondering if it was out at your house, too," replied Aires.  
"It's not out here but you can hang out with us here for now. If you want," said Severina as she herded Sarina up the stairs who was putting up a spectacular fight. Severina finally won and came down a few minutes later.  
"None of you went upstairs while I was reading to Sarina, did you?" asked Severina in a quiet voice. The others shook their heads.  
"That's weird, because I heard footsteps in the attic, "said Severina.  
"Maybe it was your imagination, or it could have been the storm," suggested Hermione.   
"Or it could be the ghost of a murder victim that wants revenge," said Elizabeth with a sly grin that spread across her face.  
"Don't be stupid," said Hermione, "everyone knows all those stories are fake."  
"Or are they?"said Ron mysteriously, "I mean, there's no real way to prove them right or wrong."  
"You guys are just being stupid. You've been watching too many horror movies," said Hermione in a cold voice.   
"You're forgetting one thing, I don't know what a movie is," said Ron in a matter-of-fact voice. Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone screamed. When the lights came back on, Sarina was running down the stairs crying.  
"The ghost came into my room!" Sarina wailed. Fred and George's face broke into identical grins.  
"You see dead people!" They yelled enthusiastically. Severina glared at them.  
"This isn't funny, it's really serious. First, the lights go out in Elizabeth's house. Then, I hear noises in the attic. Next, to make matters worse, the lights go out and Sarina says that she sees a ghost in her room, what more can go wrong?" Severina said in a serious voice.  
"Don't ask that," Elzabeth said in a serious voice.  
"I think that Sarina needs to go to bed," Hermione said. Sarina glared stubbornly.  
"I'm not going into that haunted room alone," Sarina said defiantly.  
"I'll walk her upstairs," Harry said as he looked at Sarina, who still had a defiant, stubborn look on her face.   
"Okay," Sarina said after great thought. Harry started up the stairs and Sarina followed reluctantly. They had reached the top of the steps when both Sarina and Harry flew down the stairs with a look of pure terror on their faces.  
After the shock had worn off, Harry said, "I think I know who the ghost is."  
  
Author's Note: what do u think? Are you dying to know who the ghost is? (Pardon the pun) find out who the ghost(or ghosts) is in the next chilling chapter   
  
  



End file.
